My Most Precious Treasure
by DeAmonQuEen
Summary: A songfic for my favorite One Piece pairing ZoSan. It's a good read. Hope you will enjoy.


/ Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, it belongs to Ichiiro Oda-san.

DeAmonQuEen: This is my very first songfic, hope you'd enjoy it. Oh and please listen to AmaLee's English version of "My Precious Treasure" of the anime Angel Beats in youtube while reading this fic. Thank you enjoy..

/Long before we each said goodbye All our fights will make hate appear I don't know why those are the days I hold dear./

He looked at the clear blue ocean, a cigarette in his hand, reminiscing the good old days when he was still traveling with his rowdy crew of misfit pirates. He hate to admit but he missed those days. And what he missed most were the times he shared with a certain green haired swordsman. The fights they used to have and the constant insults they used to share. He didn't know why but those were the bestest times of his life.

/You taught me how to be so fearless Always pushing me further each day Saying you can overcome it all And find happiness along the way if you tried/

He thought back of the first time he saw the man. Facing proudly and fearlessly against his adversary, who was the strongest swordsman at that time. He saw how he survived the attack and vowed never to lose ever again. He saw the determination the man had to fulfill his dreams, teaching him that his own dreams weren't as unreachable as he began to think. He saw the possibility of accomplishing them as he traveled with the said man, who continued to push himself to be the strongest, and thus he too began to secretly make better of himself, just to at least be his equal in term of strength. Knowing that he could stand eye to eye with him always made him happy.

/I'll go on alone with the pain And I swear that I won't complain Cause I have the dream you gave me To keep me strong just how I should be/

The last fight they fought together was the worst they had ever had. The enemy was stronger than they had anticipated. They had lost more than they had expected. They may have got away with their lives but they knew that they could no longer go on with their dreams, at least he couldn't anymore.

He parted with his crew with mutual understanding, knowing that he could no longer be their cook and with heavy heart they agreed. He was the last to leave his side. Staring at him with unreadable expression. But he knew what the other was thinking.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened stupid marimo," he told the swordsman, " What happened to me wasn't your fault. I was reckless."  
"You lost your legs, shitty cook," he stated.  
"Baka, don't you think I know!"  
"I'm sorry," the man said solemnly.  
"Like I said it ain't your fault."  
"No that's not what I meant."  
"What do you-umph!"

He kissed him. And that single kiss gave him the hope he needed to continue living.

"I'll come back for you so wait for me shitty cook."

That's all he said then he left.

/You were once what made me happy What I once had called my everything But it faded and I can see Being with you was all just a dream/

That was nearly twenty years ago, quite a long time to wait for someone. He still had the memories of the time they had together, still felt the touches he gave him, and the kisses they shared. But that's all they were to him now. A bloody memory of a time long pass.

He clutched the newspaper of that morning with firm grip, the headlines boldly read: Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro Bond for Execution Today.

He couldn't do anything no matter what how much he wanted to storm Marine ford and stop the entire thing. It was hopeless. The man he loves was at death's clutches and all he could do is wait for it to happen.

/I once thought we would always be And never cross the finish line But I knew that was just a wish of mine./

Before today he always dreamt of a time where he and the moss head would live together running his restuarant. He'd be the cook, obviously, and the idiot would be the security guard or something. He'd rather go to hell than let the man serve tables to his costumers, the brute just didn't have any manners in him to save his life. But that was his new dream, something he always waited to happen once the man returned to him.

But somehow deep down inside he knew such a thing couldn't happen. The man was a very well known pirate afterall and his kind just couldn't live his retired days in peace. And he was right. What he wanted was nothing but a dream, never to become anything but that.

/I don't regret being born any longer I have learned to cherish life 'Cause you gave me all you had and more But we now move on our seperate ways without strife./

The man made him want to live even after losing feel and control of his legs, he gave him something to dream about. He gave him his heart and a future that they would live happily together. But that obviously cannot be. Damn him.

/I'll go on alone with the pain And I swear that I won't complain Cause I have the dream you gave me To keep me strong just how I should be/

/Even if I am heartbroken When there's more than distance between us I will pick myself up once more With the strength I have thanks to you./

His heart ached, yes, but he realized that he shouldn't be mourning like this. Yes the man will die today, but that doesn't mean he should too. It'll just be unfair for both of them. He lost his legs, but Zoro gave him the strength to move on, to live. He shouldn't waste it like this. He should live, live for the both of them.

He threw the cigarette out in the ocean along with the newspaper. And rolled his wheelchair inside. It was almost time to open up his shop.

/I'll go on alone with the pain Though I'd like to die I'll restrain It's your voice that I could still hear Like a light that will not disappear./

It's been three months since Roronoa Zoro's successful execution. Sanji still continued with his life. His restaurant was as successful as ever. He should be the happiest man alive but he wasn't. There were times when he would feel overwhelmed by loneliness and would take that gun hidden under the bed and put it in his mouth. He'd never pull the trigger though. His voice would always tell him that he was being an idiot for quiting that easily. It was annoying sometimes, but he never wanted it to go away, because it was what kept him alive.

/Even if it's hard to move on Even if i cannot stop me tears My heart is warm because of you And I'll hold that dear through all my years/

There were other men and women who tried to catch his attention. He didn't know why, he was a crippled old cook, albiet a good looking crippled old cook, but crippled nontheless. He needed someone to take care of him despite being a great chef, so why would anyone wanted to be with him. He'd go out with them though just so he didn't hurt the hearts of his many admirers. But that was all they ever got from him. A single date.

He knew he should find someone that would be there for him when he would be too old to cook even the most simplest dishes, but it wasn't easy. He couldn't stop himself from comparing his would be lovers to him. He was the only one for him.

/Our time came and went by so fast I now look back and try to make it last I cannot recall what broke us Into pieces like inside my heart./

A year has passed since his death. He still loved the man. He still held on to the memories no matter how painful they were. He didn't know if his heart could take it any longer.

/If I close my eyes I can hear Someone laughing long ago with me 'Till this day I've held it right here 'Cause you're still my most prescious treasure/

He was closing his restaurant for the night, his staff had already went home. As he searched the keys for the doors he found an old photograph under the drawers. It was a picture of him and his crew. It was taken as a souvenir from that tourist island they went. He picked up the photo and found another one hidden underneath it. This time it was a picture of him with that man. They were smiling happily in this picture.

He closed his eyes and remembered the day it was taken. He wanted to at least get one date with the guy. So he forced him to it. The date itself wasn't all that good since they ended up getting attack by bounty hunters. The bounty hunters were easy to beat, but their day was already ruined. He was so angry. Luckily the idiot was able to turn things around, he took him to a small secluded restaurant that was actually a comedy bar. The comedians were actually funny, but what really got him was the fact that the idiot was forced to go up stage and sing a song. At first he laughed thinking that the moss head would humiliate himself but to his surprise he actually could sing. He sang a song and dedicated it to him. He never felt so happy in his life.

He smiled sadly at the memory. He missed him so much that it hurts but he couldn't make himself forget. These memories, they were all he has left of him and they will forever remain sacred to him. A precious treasure that only he can have.

"Zoro..." he whispered his name as he stared at the photo.

The front door bell of his shop woke him up from his reverie. He looked up and saw a man wearing a thick cloak by the entrance.

"Sorry but we're closed, you can come back some other time," he told the man as he returned the photos to where he found them.  
"Don't worry I'm not here to eat your shitty cooking," a very old yet familiar voice was heard from the man making Sanji stop in his tracks.

The blond immediately turned around and was overwhelmed by what he saw. It was him! Underneath the hood of the cloak was the familiar green hair with little strands of grey that belonged to no one but that man alone. Sanji stared at the man infront of him, he looked a little order than he remembered but it was still him. He slowly rolled his wheelchair towards the other until he was directly in front of him. He slowly held up one shaky hand towards the other's body feeling the hard muscles he always loved feeling. It really was him. He was alive.

"How?" he asked barely audible.  
"Does it matter? I'm here now," was the only answer he he got before getting swoop from his chair and kissed passionately.  
When the kissed ended he was held closely by the other man. "I should be angry with you for making me wait this long. If I could move my legs I'd kick your ass right now stupid marimo."  
"I know. But I'm here now and I'll never leave you again."

Sanji smiled and kissed the swordsman again knowing he would keep his word.

/You're still my most prescious treasure/

Omake:

It was after the make up session when Sanji asked, "Nee, marimo what the hell did you do to take you this long to come back?"  
Zoro looked slightly annoyed, but answered, "Shitty cook, you should know that it's not easy to fake your own death."  
"Okay, so why the hell did it take you a year to come and find me?"

There was a pause, and Zoro visibly stiffened.

"You got lost didn't you?" Sanji stated clearly unimpressed.  
"ruse!" was Zoro's quick reply.

Owari

A/N: Thank you for reading please review!

Long before we each said goodbye All our fights will make hate appear I don't know why those are the days I hold dear./

He looked at the clear blue ocean, a cigarette in his hand, reminiscing the good old days when he was still traveling with his rowdy crew of misfit pirates. He hate to admit but he missed those days. And what he missed most were the times he shared with a certain green haired swordsman. The fights they used to have and the constant insults they used to share. He didn't know why but those were the bestest times of his life.

/You taught me how to be so fearless Always pushing me further each day Saying you can overcome it all And find happiness along the way if you tried/

He thought back of the first time he saw the man. Facing proudly and fearlessly against his adversary, who was the strongest swordsman at that time. He saw how he survived the attack and vowed never to lose ever again. He saw the determination the man had to fulfill his dreams, teaching him that his own dreams weren't as unreachable as he began to think. He saw the possibility of accomplishing them as he traveled with the said man, who continued to push himself to be the strongest, and thus he too began to secretly make better of himself, just to at least be his equal in term of strength. Knowing that he could stand eye to eye with him always made him happy.

/I'll go on alone with the pain And I swear that I won't complain Cause I have the dream you gave me To keep me strong just how I should be/

The last fight they fought together was the worst they had ever had. The enemy was stronger than they had anticipated. They had lost more than they had expected. They may have got away with their lives but they knew that they could no longer go on with their dreams, at least he couldn't anymore.

He parted with his crew with mutual understanding, knowing that he could no longer be their cook and with heavy heart they agreed. He was the last to leave his side. Staring at him with unreadable expression. But he knew what the other was thinking.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened stupid marimo," he told the swordsman, " What happened to me wasn't your fault. I was reckless."  
"You lost your legs, shitty cook," he stated.  
"Baka, don't you think I know!"  
"I'm sorry," the man said solemnly.  
"Like I said it ain't your fault."  
"No that's not what I meant."  
"What do you-umph!"

He kissed him. And that single kiss gave him the hope he needed to continue living.

"I'll come back for you so wait for me shitty cook."

That's all he said then he left.

/You were once what made me happy What I once had called my everything But it faded and I can see Being with you was all just a dream/

That was nearly twenty years ago, quite a long time to wait for someone. He still had the memories of the time they had together, still felt the touches he gave him, and the kisses they shared. But that's all they were to him now. A bloody memory of a time long pass.

He clutched the newspaper of that morning with firm grip, the headlines boldly read: Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro Bond for Execution Today.

He couldn't do anything no matter what how much he wanted to storm Marine ford and stop the entire thing. It was hopeless. The man he loves was at death's clutches and all he could do is wait for it to happen.

/I once thought we would always be And never cross the finish line But I knew that was just a wish of mine./

Before today he always dreamt of a time where he and the moss head would live together running his restuarant. He'd be the cook, obviously, and the idiot would be the security guard or something. He'd rather go to hell than let the man serve tables to his costumers, the brute just didn't have any manners in him to save his life. But that was his new dream, something he always waited to happen once the man returned to him.

But somehow deep down inside he knew such a thing couldn't happen. The man was a very well known pirate afterall and his kind just couldn't live his retired days in peace. And he was right. What he wanted was nothing but a dream, never to become anything but that.

/I don't regret being born any longer I have learned to cherish life 'Cause you gave me all you had and more But we now move on our seperate ways without strife./

The man made him want to live even after losing feel and control of his legs, he gave him something to dream about. He gave him his heart and a future that they would live happily together. But that obviously cannot be. Damn him.

/I'll go on alone with the pain And I swear that I won't complain Cause I have the dream you gave me To keep me strong just how I should be/

/Even if I am heartbroken When there's more than distance between us I will pick myself up once more With the strength I have thanks to you./

His heart ached, yes, but he realized that he shouldn't be mourning like this. Yes the man will die today, but that doesn't mean he should too. It'll just be unfair for both of them. He lost his legs, but Zoro gave him the strength to move on, to live. He shouldn't waste it like this. He should live, live for the both of them.

He threw the cigarette out in the ocean along with the newspaper. And rolled his wheelchair inside. It was almost time to open up his shop.

/I'll go on alone with the pain Though I'd like to die I'll restrain It's your voice that I could still hear Like a light that will not disappear./

It's been three months since Roronoa Zoro's successful execution. Sanji still continued with his life. His restaurant was as successful as ever. He should be the happiest man alive but he wasn't. There were times when he would feel overwhelmed by loneliness and would take that gun hidden under the bed and put it in his mouth. He'd never pull the trigger though. His voice would always tell him that he was being an idiot for quiting that easily. It was annoying sometimes, but he never wanted it to go away, because it was what kept him alive.

/Even if it's hard to move on Even if i cannot stop me tears My heart is warm because of you And I'll hold that dear through all my years/

There were other men and women who tried to catch his attention. He didn't know why, he was a crippled old cook, albiet a good looking crippled old cook, but crippled nontheless. He needed someone to take care of him despite being a great chef, so why would anyone wanted to be with him. He'd go out with them though just so he didn't hurt the hearts of his many admirers. But that was all they ever got from him. A single date.

He knew he should find someone that would be there for him when he would be too old to cook even the most simplest dishes, but it wasn't easy. He couldn't stop himself from comparing his would be lovers to him. He was the only one for him.

/Our time came and went by so fast I now look back and try to make it last I cannot recall what broke us Into pieces like inside my heart./

A year has passed since his death. He still loved the man. He still held on to the memories no matter how painful they were. He didn't know if his heart could take it any longer.

/If I close my eyes I can hear Someone laughing long ago with me 'Till this day I've held it right here 'Cause you're still my most prescious treasure/

He was closing his restaurant for the night, his staff had already went home. As he searched the keys for the doors he found an old photograph under the drawers. It was a picture of him and his crew. It was taken as a souvenir from that tourist island they went. He picked up the photo and found another one hidden underneath it. This time it was a picture of him with that man. They were smiling happily in this picture.

He closed his eyes and remembered the day it was taken. He wanted to at least get one date with the guy. So he forced him to it. The date itself wasn't all that good since they ended up getting attack by bounty hunters. The bounty hunters were easy to beat, but their day was already ruined. He was so angry. Luckily the idiot was able to turn things around, he took him to a small secluded restaurant that was actually a comedy bar. The comedians were actually funny, but what really got him was the fact that the idiot was forced to go up stage and sing a song. At first he laughed thinking that the moss head would humiliate himself but to his surprise he actually could sing. He sang a song and dedicated it to him. He never felt so happy in his life.

He smiled sadly at the memory. He missed him so much that it hurts but he couldn't make himself forget. These memories, they were all he has left of him and they will forever remain sacred to him. A precious treasure that only he can have.

"Zoro..." he whispered his name as he stared at the photo.

The front door bell of his shop woke him up from his reverie. He looked up and saw a man wearing a thick cloak by the entrance.

"Sorry but we're closed, you can come back some other time," he told the man as he returned the photos to where he found them.  
"Don't worry I'm not here to eat your shitty cooking," a very old yet familiar voice was heard from the man making Sanji stop in his tracks.

The blond immediately turned around and was overwhelmed by what he saw. It was him! Underneath the hood of the cloak was the familiar green hair with little strands of grey that belonged to no one but that man alone. Sanji stared at the man infront of him, he looked a little order than he remembered but it was still him. He slowly rolled his wheelchair towards the other until he was directly in front of him. He slowly held up one shaky hand towards the other's body feeling the hard muscles he always loved feeling. It really was him. He was alive.

"How?" he asked barely audible.  
"Does it matter? I'm here now," was the only answer he he got before getting swoop from his chair and kissed passionately.  
When the kissed ended he was held closely by the other man. "I should be angry with you for making me wait this long. If I could move my legs I'd kick your ass right now stupid marimo."  
"I know. But I'm here now and I'll never leave you again."

Sanji smiled and kissed the swordsman again knowing he would keep his word.

/You're still my most prescious treasure/

Omake:

It was after the make up session when Sanji asked, "Nee, marimo what the hell did you do to take you this long to come back?"  
Zoro looked slightly annoyed, but answered, "Shitty cook, you should know that it's not easy to fake your own death."  
"Okay, so why the hell did it take you a year to come and find me?"

There was a pause, and Zoro visibly stiffened.

"You got lost didn't you?" Sanji stated clearly unimpressed.  
"Uruse!" was Zoro's quick reply.

Owari

A/N: Thank you for reading please review!


End file.
